Your Voice (Fairy Tail Fanfic)
by purpleInkPen
Summary: Just when everybody thought she is dead. Read and find out more about this One-shot! (NaLu moment! Please do send a review! :))


**Fairy Tail Fanfic (One Shot)**

**A/N: Unfortunately Fairy Tail is not mine. The setting of the story s when the Zodiac summon Liberium**

**P.S. This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic! Hope you guys enjoys this one! And oh, sorry for the typos and everything, i'm just so lazy to edit this one. AND this shifts from third persons POV to a character POV okay? :v**

Lucy and the others finally close all the gates of each Zodiac.

"There's one last thing to do to finally stop Liberium" Princess Hisui said coming out from nowhere "and only one person can do this last step. The person who has most of the Celetial Keys. Only you, Lucy can stop this"

"WAIT!" Levy intervene Princess Hisui "if... if Lucy does this.. her life will be at stake! There is a big possibility that she will die" then suddenly Levy is in tears.

Shock is written all over the faces of the wizards of Fairy Tail, all of them except for one. Lucy. She already knows what Princess Hisui is saying, she have come across of this situation in one of the books they read in the library.

"Is there no other way? It's like sacrificing Lucy" Juvia said with tear stained face.

"None" Princess Hisui said in a very sad tone, Natsu and the others were dumbfounded by the information they are getting. They can't believe that there's no other way, it's like selling out a friend.

_If this is the only way then _"I'll do it" Lucy said that gain the attention of everybody.

"but Lucy!..."

Levy is cut off by the Celestial mage "I need to this. I have to do this for them, for us. Just like you guys, these Zodiacs are also my friends. They are also my family"

"but..." Erza holds Levy's shoulder and shakes her head

"besides, i'm a Fairy Tail wizard, aren't I? I know I can do this" and the Celestial mage flash a wide smile to her friends.

Lucy take her place at the centre of each gate just below the Celestial globe. Lucy spread her arms and before she shut her eyes and start the ritual she turns to, Natsu and utter her parting words **_"I'll be forever in your debt, Natsu. I'm so happy to be part of Fairy Tail. Thank you" _**and then a ball of light suddenly appears and blinded them, Natsu screamed Lucy's name but nothing happened.

When they open their eyes they are already outside the celestial World. Natsu look around hoping that he'll see her but he didn't. There's no sign of her, even her scent is nowhere.

Levy, Happy and Wendy started to cry. Erza is dumbfounded. Gray slumped down and silently cry while Juvia rest her head in his shoulder and cry with him.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted while tears streams down his face.

It took them awhile before they could move and get back to their guild.

"What took you guys so... long?" Romeo asked just then the guild look up to them and they have all stopped from their tracks because they could feel the unsettling aura of the team that had just arrived.

"What happened?... Where is Lucy?" Lisanna was the first one to break the silence and as if on cue Levy and Wendy started crying again. Natsu on the other hand punches the wall beside him.

"What's happening?" Lisanna ask again

"Lucy... Lucy is.. she is gone" Happy said between sobs and everybody in the guild began to cry.

Makarov suddenly appears on Erza's side and hugged her wishing he could take some of the pain his children feels but he can't because he too is in pain. Lucy is also her child and it is painful to hear the words Lucy and gone in one sentence. He didn't just lost a guild member, he lost a child.

"Lucy" is the only word you could hear inside the Fairy Tail's guild accompanied with their silent cries.

It's been two weeks but Fairy Tail isn't back to its usual self, especially Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray. They have been taking mission after mission not bothering to talk to others. They wanted to forget what happened but they just can't and staying in the guild doesn't help them in moving on from what happened. Staying there is like reminiscing the memories they have with her.

"I wonder until when those guys will be that way" Lisanna said to her sister.

"Yes, I wonder that too but we can't just tell them to stop. Lucy has a very big part in their lives and I too couldn't see them without her. Losing her is like putting a big hole on those guys heart and life and only Lucy could fill that hole but she's not with us anymore" Mirajane answered her sister

Lisanna looked at Natsu who is eating without any enthusiasm at the corner with Happy who also eats just little of his fish.

"I miss the old. Natsu nee-san. I miss them."

"Me too, Lisanna. I miss them too"

Suddenly one by one every Fairy Tail member was inside the guild, even Makarov. They don't know why but something urges them to go in there. As soon as the last member enters the guild a ball of light shows at the middle of the guild and one by one Lucy's Zodiac shows in front of them.

"Yo!" Loke breaks the silence that enclosed the whole guild.

"L..Loke! What are you dong here? and how..." Wendy asks

"We opened our gates"

"and we are also responsible why you are all here" Virgo added

"Why?" Erza said in confusion

"because we need your help...for the second time"

before anyone of them could react a ray of light suddenly shows in front of them and as soon as it decreases they could see a figure.

**_They see, Lucy. _**

All you could hear were gasps.

"H...how? We thought she's...dead" Levy said in amazement

"While chanting the spells that'll stop Liberium we gave her our last power that time. To protect her but the result is she is sent into a deep sleep" Aries explained to them

"It's better than letting her die" Happy said stepping forward to Lucy

"but why only now? Why here?"

"Our powers are not enough to wake her up. Our voices aren't enough to get through her. I think, no, I know that with your voices, she'll hear us and she'll definitely wake from her deep sleep"

"tell us what to do and we will give our all" Natsu said

"after all, she's Lucy of Fairy Tail" Makarov said ad they all smile.

Hand in hand they focus on the girl lying in the middle of them.

**LUCY**

I don't know how long I have been here. All I know is that as soon as I chant the last spell and opened my eyes I found myself in this unending darkness. I know I did the right thing and I know I keep everybody away from harm, at least I did something good for them.

I don't know if I can go on, i've been walking endlessly but I don't see any exit in this place. I guess, this is where i'll be spending my life.

Lucy sighs heavily wishing that Fairy Tail is doing fine and that her Zodiac friends are already fine. Then bits of memories stars flashing in her head.

She remembers how Erza loves eating cake after she arrives from a successful mission. How Gray always ends up naked and Juvia's eyes turns to heart whenever she sees her. How Happy loves to eat fish and Natsu..

How Natsu always smile at her, How he always, always make her feel that she's not alone. That she have a family. That she is the luckiest girl because she have Fairy Tail. Because she is one of them. She is family.

"I miss them"

_Lucy..._

"heh, I really miss them. I can even hear their voices"

_Lucy come back to us..._

"I really wish I could"

_Lucy, wake up. Please.. You have to wake up. You have to come back to us..._

"Nat...su..."

As they closed their eyes and concentrates they remember their memories with Lucy. They call out her namen until the Celestial mage utter her first word waking up from a deep sleep.

"Nat...su..."

Gasps were heard all over the place and as soon as she opened her eyes everybody in the guild cried happily while saying her nname. "LUCY!" before her body hit the floor Natsu already cradles her in his arms and hugged her tight. Hot fluids continuously drop from Natsu's and Lucy felt it land on her cheeks.

"Natsu" Lucy called her name again and held his cheeks

"Lucy"

"I'm finally, home..."

Natsu look at her and smile, the one Lucy misses the most and the he put her down to face the other guild members. Everybody is looking at her with tear stained faces and gladly answered her "WELCOME BACK, LUCY!"

Fairy Tail celebrated. They ate, sing, dance and laugh. No one wants to stop the party but they all need a good night sleep so Natsu presented himself to take Lucy home.

Natsu carried Lucy and place her to her bed. She snuggles in it "hmmmm.. It's nice to be back"

Natsu smile "Good night, Luce"

"Good night, Natsu"

but no one dared to move. Lucy didn't dare to close her eyes and Natsu didn't even move.

Lucy is afraid to close her eyes fearing that she might go back to that endless dark place.

Natsu on the other hand is scared that she might lose Lucy again.

"Natsu"

"yeah?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

Natsu smile at her "Of course" he rest himself few inches from her and then there's silence both were finding the right wordws to say.

This isn't the first time they sleep on the same bed it's just that something has changed.

"You kow" Lucy is the first one to break the deafening silence " I thought i'll never get to see you guy again"

Natsu turn his head to her "It's cold there and very lonely, I even thought that i'll be spending forever there just when I was about to give up I heard everybody's voices and the loudest voice... was yours"

"You know, Lucy... When I heard you say you'll do it.. you'll sacrifice yourself I couldn't bring myself to say yes or no. I mean, I know you can do it, you are strong than any of us knows but i'm scared on what will happen to you and then I just saw myself back in our world, without you. All I could do was scream your name, hoping that you'll answer me. I am angry, Lucy. Angry with myself because I can't do anything to help you, that is the first time I feel so helpless. Then when we got back to the guild it even felt much worse because you're not there anymore. Everywhere I look it's you that I see. I see you smiling at the corner, I can even hear your laugh in my head and it just makes everything more painful than it is. We busied ourselves with mission. We take solo mission, one after another. We can't bring ourselves to admit your death. It was so hard and very lonely without you"

Tears were once again found in Natsu's eyes. It's rare to see him cry because a smile is always plastered on his face. Lucy brushes away his tears with her thumb.

"I'm sorry I made you worried"

"and I am sorry I couldn't do anything that could help you"

Lucy shakes her head and smile "you believing in me is already enough, Natsu "

They both smile to each other and then Natsu held Lucy in his arms, both were smiling in content before the drift off to a good night sleep.


End file.
